Dia das crianças
by Hina Yagami
Summary: Sete anos e ele continua parado na minha frente, como no dia das crianças anos atrás.


**Minha segunda One-Shot, ela será em homenagem ao dia das crianças, boas épocas quando a responsabilidade era pouca. **

**Obs.: Eles tinham seis anos nessa fanfic.**

**Obs².: Eu Reli e corrigi os erros. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens são de autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**

**Feliz dia das crianças**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**.**

_Naquele dia todas as crianças estavam se divertindo na festinha da escola, exceto duas crianças que estavam mais afastadas do grupo, eram elas Neji e Hinata. Hinata havia torcido o tornozelo enquanto brincava de pega-pega, e Neji tentava convence-la a ir até a enfermaria._

_- Não Nii-San, eu não gosto de ir à enfermaria. –Diz cruzando os braços e fazendo uma careta._

_- Por quê? –Pergunta o menino surpreso._

_- A Tsunade-Sama me dá medo. –Diz abaixando o rosto. –E eu já estou bem. –Diz tentando se levantar e quase caindo, isso só não ocorreu por que um pequeno garotinho de olhos ônix e cabelos negros a segurou._

_- Cuidado Hinata-Chan. –Disse o garotinho sorrindo (N/A: Vale lembrar que ele ficou daquele jeito frio depois da morte dos pais)._

_- Obrigada Sasu-Chan. –Hinata então o olha quase chorando. -Não deixa o Nii-San me levar pra enfermaria!_

_- O que houve Neji-Kun? –Perguntou Sasuke sentando Hinata num banco._

_- Ela torceu o tornozelo. –Então lança um olhar cumplice ao Uchiha, que entende e assente. – Um, Dois, Três!_

_- Parem vocês dois! –Dizia Hinata enquanto era carregada por Neji e Sasuke._

_Ao chegarem à enfermaria eles a colocam na maca e correm para trancar a porta por fora. Nessa hora Tsunade aparece no corredor, e os dois garotos saem correndo, largando a garota Hyuuga com um ruivo que estava na maca ao lado com o braço engessado._

_- Legais seu amigos. –Diz irônico._

_- Eles são, quando não super- protetores. –Ela sorri de leve. –Meu nome é Hinata._

_- Eu sei, meu nome é Gaara. –O garotinho se levanta. –Boa sorte Hinata, eu já vou indo._

_Depois de Tsunade cuidar dela, e imobilizar o local, Hinata saiu encontrando Sasuke corado com uma flor na mão. Ele estendeu a garota de cabeça baixa._

_- Desculpe ter saído correndo, mas foi para seu próprio bem. –Ele levanta a cabeça sorrindo. –Feliz dia das crianças Hina-Chan!_

_- Feliz dia das crianças Sasu-Chan. –Diz corada e depositando um beijo na bochecha do garoto._

_- Vamos indo, o seu tio veio nos buscar. –diz e servindo de apoio a ela._

_Eles seguiram em silêncio até o carro, Sasuke evitava ao máximo não olhar Hinata ele estava corado. Ela virou o rosto e também não quis olhar para Sasuke._

_- Sasu-chan, você vai sempre estar ao meu lado, não é?-Perguntou a pequena Hyuuga entrando no carro._

_- Claro, enquanto você precisar de mim, eu estarei por perto. –Diz enquanto se sentava ao lado dela no banco do carro._

_- Eu sei que você nunca vai me deixar. –Diz se escorando no ombro deste e adormecendo._

_- Hina-Chan, eu não seria capaz de te abandonar._

_x-x-x-x_

Sete anos se passaram, e aquele simples gesto infantil não saiu da cabeça de ambos. Daquela época restou apenas uma foto de todos os amigos reunidos. Foto que, sempre que é vista, faz com que percebam o quanto mudaram, e como sente falta de quando um simples sorriso dizia mais do que o necessário.

Sete anos e Hinata se encontrava no mesmo banco onde estava com Neji, quando Sasuke apareceu. Sete anos e ele se encontrava no mesmo lugar, parado bem na sua frente. Sete anos e ele lhe estendia uma mesma flor, como a do dia das crianças há sete anos atrás.

- Feliz dia das crianças Hina-Chan. –Disse dando um de seus raros sorrisos e entregando a flor.

- O Mesmo pra você Sasuke-Kun. –Responde corada.

O mesmo gesto que anos atrás tinha um significado infantil, pode ter um significado agora. Aquele dia das crianças seria uma data que eles não iam esquecer.

_._

_._

_._

_Owari_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, mas que fanfic mais tosca foi essa? Tenho de admitir, não ficou tão boa quanto eu queria. Pessoas não matem Yagami-Chan, ela tem andado ocupada com projetos novos e antigos.<strong>_

_**Sobre essa repetição de "Sete anos" foi totalmente proposital, se bem que repetições empobrecem um texto.**_

_**Uma One-Shot bem curtinha que é só pra não deixar passar a data, eu sinto falta daqueles tempos!**_

_**É isso, mereço Reviews?**_

_**Saku: *Surge do nada* **__Não merece, não faça um trabalho tão imundo nunca mais!_

_**Hina: *Cabisbaixa* **__Ok Saku-Chan, da próxima vez me esforçarei!_

_**Saku: *Sorrindo* **__Esse é o espírito, Ja Ne! __***Some no ar***_

_**Hina: *Surpresa pensando* **__"Tenho uma irmã ninja velho"!_


End file.
